Confession Time
by nareiya
Summary: He is a priest. She is a prostitute. What will happen if their paths cross? AsuCaga oneshot!


**Confession Time**

**By Nareiya**

**Summary:**

He is a priest. She is a prostitute. What will happen if their paths cross? AsuCaga one-shot!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hi ya! Another rated m one-shot! My classmates inspired me to write this type of stories! I do hope you readers enjoy and BTW, I would be updating my other stories (the difference, topsy-turvy: Cagalli and Kira version, spreading my wings, you are my sunshine, a noypish GSD cast and just marking my property) in the weekends!**

**Enjoy reading this awesome and fantastic one-shot!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do Not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

He typically rolled his dull verdant eyes as he walked backed to the chapel in this cold snowy day. Good thing he kept his winter clothes in top condition and it paid off by keeping him warm in this typical snowy days. As the snowstorm got stronger, the wind became colder and the pavement became more slippery, he decided to seek shelter at the nearby hotel. He quickly rushed to the main entrance and the bellboy was about to open the door for him and then he heard a scream. Was it a man or a woman? He wasn't sure, he dropped his paper bags, not caring if they get stolen, and he quickly rushed to the scene.

It leaded him to a small alley, there he saw a fair-skinned woman with fascinating blonde hair, crying. He sighed. He hated this type of situation. He sat beside her, "Uh…miss, what happened to you?' she raised her head slightly, her blonde bangs fell back in the process, he looked at her face, it seemed disappointed but her eyes…those amber eyes were the most brilliant pair that he had ever seen. Her eyes were filled with great determination and courage unlike his, which is flooded with misery and misfortune. She stood up and started to walk away but he caught hold of her hand and due to this, she turned to face him. "I know you have a big predicament resting on your shoulders," she looked curious with his statement. Is it an offer to help or something that will lead her to another problem in her life that might cause her to commit suicide? She shook those questions away and nodded, "So let's talk about it in my office."

Her expressive eyes widen as she saw his office. She was quite surprise with the room they had just entered. Among the offices she had been to, this one was on her number one weird list. The room was dimly lighted due to the black curtains, the light from the chandelier was much fainted and the weirdest thing is the crucifix. Anyways, she pretended that the room is normal.

The dark-haired guy extended his hand, "By the way, my name is Ath—Father Athrun Zala." A small smirk played on her face, "Well…father, I'm Cagalli." He nodded and she smiled mentally to herself, "_Let the seductive game begin!_ She thought as she began to construct her evil plan. She crossed her legs and secretly unbuttoned some buttons of her shirt.

Father Athrun felt some warmness on his cheeks, _What the heck is going on?_ Why didn't he notice her beauty before? Was it due to the weather or is it because of the atmosphere of the room? Either way, he needs to help this problematic girl out. "So Cagalli, what were you doing out there in that alley?" she cocked her head to the side, "Nothing father…just crying my problems out." Tears began to fall on her cheeks, "It's just that…I have a big problem, father Athrun." He peered at her closely, "What is it, my child?" she clasped her hands together and began to sniff again, isn't she a great actress? "I…lost my job…" he was sad for her. Of course, who wouldn't in the name of God? Won't you be disappointed if you lose your job? He sighed and held her clasped hands with his own, "What is your job, Cagalli?"

She cried even more, this is her opportunity, "I'm a….I'm a…I'm a—" he placed his hand on top of her shoulder, "My child, you don't need to tell, I understand the sadness you are feeling right now." He said with such great wisdom, "And so…what I can I do to help you?" she again sniff and coughed softly, "Father…can we continue talking on the sofa?" seeing no problem, he agreed and they sat on the sofa. He still held her clasped hands. "Cagalli, does anyone help you out in your problem?" she shook her head and looked back at him as innocent as she could. "Father," she said, "It's a bit warm in this office," she slowly took of the jacket she was wearing on top of her buttoned shirt, carefully she undone the buttons that reaches to her bosom. She spread her legs on top of the sofa although they were not apart. "Well…father, don't you think it's a bit cold now?" she inquired and he raise an eyebrow in question he was about to open his mouth to say something instead, something blocked it. Was it a foreign object from an alien? No, it is something that he was not accustomed to and he shouldn't be because he is a priest for God's sake!

She slowly thrust her tongue inside of his mouth, sucking his saliva in and out of her mouth, feeling the inside of his mouth. Oh how she enjoyed to seduce people like this. She then broke the kiss and he was astounded with her previous action.

"What…just happened?" he asked and this time, she again targeted his lips but the kiss was filled with more passion and she tilted her head to the side as she drew deeper into the kiss. His arms then roamed around her body. She gasped the moment he held her breast squeezing it to make her moan and scream at the same time though they were unified with their kiss. Athrun then broke the kiss and his one of his naughty hands began to move on her back and undid her brassiere. Her brassiere fell on the floor but she didn't mind. She slowly lifted themselves up and she tackled him down in a gentle way. Now she was the one on top. Her soft and delicate hands made their way on his polo. Thank god, there were only four or five button and her eyes widen in delight, this person with her was one of the ones with chiseled abs. Her left arm swung on his neck but the other one began to massage his chest. She smirked, "How is it, father Athrun?" Athrun started to moan and shout her name out loud. She smiled at delight. Isn't she great at these stuffs?

Her hands then crawled down to his manhood. As she unzipped and removed his pants, he quickly removed her shirt and her skirt. He was about to kiss her but he stopped as he felt this sensation and it leaded his hands to hold her hair as he was getting pumped, he can feel the doors of heaven calling him to enter. His gaze lowered and he saw her, her tongue skillfully sucked his manhood as if she was drinking in a baby's feeding bottle, at the same time, she managed his sack. "Oh…Cagalli!" he shouted and she obliged as she kissed him on the lips once more.

This time, it was his turn to lift themselves up and he was the one on top, he felt stronger than before, it's as if his manliness was increased in some sort of way. He leaned on her neck and whispered, "You want to do _it_?" he inquired an she quickly kissed him on his neck, "Of course." She then spread her legs as wide as she can and he went into position, heaven is waiting for them. He then thrust; an array of colors was the perfect explanation of their current emotions and sensations. "Oh…Athrun!" she yelled as he did it again and she can feel her climax. This is the happiest moment of her life.

He was about to thrust once more but she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Stop," she said in a meek voice and he followed her. And there they were, lying beside each other. She turned her head, "Father…I didn't know you offer this type of services in your church..." he kissed her on her forehead, "Only with you…that is…" he said and he closed his eyes to rest them for a while. The moment he opened his eyes, she was already dressed. "I had a great time with you, father," she adjusted her skirt a bit and went to the door, touching the knob firmly, "And by the way," she spoke yet not facing him, "I'm a prostitute." She then opened the door and left his office.

It hit him. "Shit," he muttered. It was his confession time. He needs to tell this to the lord, right, people. Scratch that, nothing can escape this room from now on.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**I hope you people love this one-shot! Yes, I like to receive constructive criticism from you readers. I'm quite an amateur with rated m fics.**

**The author,**

**nareiya**


End file.
